Un jeu dangereux
by Ada-Diana
Summary: Tout le monde a remarqué à Konoha que Naruto avait changé depuis que l'Akatsuki l'avait enlevé. Surtout les filles. Mais que s'est-il donc passé pendant sa captivité ?  NarutoxSasuke One shot.


POV SAKURA

En allant à l'entraînement quotidien, j'aperçus Naruto qui comme à son habitude depuis qu'il avait été capturé depuis l'akatsuki affichait une mine sombre et désespérée. Cela lui conférait une allure mystérieuse, ce que toutes les filles de Konoha avaient remarqué. Je me lissa les cheveux et me remaquilla discrètement derrière un buisson. Le blond que je trouvait si collant et ennuyant était devenu de loin l'un des plus beaux garçon du village. Dire que je l'avais envoyé balader à chaque fois qu'il me demandait un rendez vous ! Maintenant, c'était lui qui me disait, « je suis désolé Sakura, j'ai des trucs à faire ». Mais je l'aurais, j'en était plus que certaine. Parce que _personne_, je dis bien__personne__ne pouvait résister à mes charmes. Après tout, j'avais eut de nombreux copains qui tous adoraient ma chevelure rose douce et soyeuse, mes yeux verts sublimes, ma force de caractère. Oui, ils étaient _tous_ à mes pieds. __Ou presque__ pensais-je en grimaçant alors que je saluais vivement Naruto. Il ne __parut__pas remarquer ma présence au début, _parce_ _qu_'_il faisait exprès_ bien sûr, __qui__ pourrait m'ignorer ?

Il retourna ensuite la tête et hocha la tête,

-Ha … c'est toi Sakura …

-Oui, est – ce que tu as bien dormi ? Lui demandais-je joyeusement malgré la colère que je ressentais à cause de son air déçu.

-Hmmmm...

Je ne voulu pas étendre cette conversation à sens unique en me disant que j'allais une bonne fois pour toute essayer de rabattre le caquet à ce blond en lui disant que j'avais la grâce de lui accorder un peu d'attention, _moi_, la magnifique Sakura, lorsqu'il me fit un sourire. Un petit sourire mais un sourire qui fait chaud au cœur, me faisant fondre, moi et toutes mes pensées.

Décidément, pourquoi était-il si craquant ? Depuis quand avait -il tellement changé aussi ? Ha oui, c'était durant cette mystérieuse période dont il n'avait rien voulu dire .. que lui avait donc fait l'akatsuki ?

**DEBUT DU FLASH BACK**

POV SASUKE:

Exténué .. envie de dormir ou mourir je m'en fout ... je regarde une dernière fois le corps de mon frère, cette fois, tu es bel et bien mort Itachi .. bizarrement je ne suis pas soulagé.

Mais tant pis, on verra ça plus tard, en attendant je me sens tomber à ses côtés et sombrer ..

xXx

Une lueur brille, non, je veut pas, je ne veut pas...laissez moi mourir tranquille ..

J'ouvre brusquement les yeux. Je ne suis pas mort ?

-Ah tiens tu es enfin réveillé.

Mais _qui_ parle ? Je tente de me redresser pour voir, j'ai les yeux encore tout embués.

-Ne bouge pas trop, tu vas finir par mourir.

Non mais _qui_ se permet de me donner des ordres ? Je finis enfin par voir quelque chose, là, un homme. Il est vêtu d'une cape noire avec des nuages rouges et porte un masque. L'akatsuki ?

Comme pour répondre à mes interrogations, il me lance:

-Je suis Madara.

Madara ? Et bien merci mais ça ne m'aide pas beaucoup. Et puis je me rappelle, Kyubi m'en avait parlé puis mon frère... C'est donc lui qui a lancé Kyubi sur Konoha, lui, le traitre si on en croit Itachi. J'ai mal, je vois qu'il m'a soigné et .. _attaché_ ? Je lui demande, parlant pour la première fois,

-Qu'est ce que tu me veut ?

-Je vais te ..

Il n'a pas le temps de finir, je sens une douleur fulgurante sur mon œil et les flammes noires d'Itachi foncent sur l'homme masqué. Pourquoi ais-je les pouvoirs de mon frère ? Est ce que Madara est mort ? Je l'espère, je suis fatigué, je ne veut pas qu'on me parle. Mais il revient vite en marmonnant des "je vois... je vois.. alors c'est Itachi, hein ?" On dirait un fou. Il touche son masque et recommence sa phrase :

-Je vais te parler d' Itachi.

POV NARUTO:

C'est le noir. Que s'est- il passé ? Je ne sais pas. Je me souviens d'une douleur au niveau de ma nuque puis le néant. Tout commence à me revenir par bribes. La course, puis enfin, on arrive, mais trop tard, Sasuke n'était plus là. Ah oui! L'akatsuki arrive, on se bat je crois.. je ne sais plus. Un type requin m'a assommé je crois bien.

Mes sens commencent à revenir eux aussi petit et je sens la chaleur d'un feu. Des voix me parviennent, de loin. Je n'entend rien. Puis doucement, j'ouvre les yeux. En regardant autour de moi, je vois que je suis dans une grotte, susupendu par les poignets à la roche. Autour de moi, personne mais je commence à entendre plus distinctement les voix :

-Que vas- tu faire maintenant Sasuke ? Suivre les principes pacifistes de ton frère ou le chemin de la vengeance ?

Sasuke? _LE_ Sasuke est ici ? Je tente de m'approcher mais je suis solidement attaché.

-Détruire Konoha bien sûr. Ce serai trop facile de faire comme Itachi.

C'est _sa_ voix. Sensuelle, grave, encore plus qu'avant. Elle me fait frisonner tellement je la trouve séduisante. Quoi ? Naruto, tu te permet de penser à _ça _alors que tu "retrouve" Sasuke ?Mais ... Détruire Konoha ? Faire comme Itachi ? Je n'y comprend rien.

-Je vois. Tu n'as donc plus aucune attache à Konoha, n'est-ce pas ?

-...

Je retiens mon souffle, répond Sasuke si c'est vraiment toi ! _Réponds_ !

-Non.

Sa réponse me traverse du sommet du crane jusqu'aux orteils et me glace. C'est donc lui, le meilleur ami pour lequel je donnerai ma vie ? Celui qui fait tant battre mon coeur à l'idée de le retrouver? Je ne veut plus entendre, plus rien. Mais je ne suis plus un enfant, il faut que je me casse d'ici et en vitesse. Il faut que je ramène Sasuke . Sasuke .. j'ai envie de pleurer tout à coup. Mon coeur est serré et semble être prit un étau si étroit qu'il me fait suffoquer. Mais allez, ressaisit-toi ! Tu n'es plus un gosse. La voix de l'inconnu reprend:

-Bien, dans ce cas si tu es sûr de ton choix j'ai une surprise pour toi. Une sorte de test.

J'entends tes pas qui se rapprochent de moi. Je ne peut pas me lever et je ne vais surement pas faire semblant de dormir. Je m'appuie sur la roche derrière moi et attend. Sasuke, tu ne le sais pas encore mais j'ai bien changé. Je me réjouit à cette pensée et me surprend esquisser un sourire. Finalement, ça va peut-être être amusant.

POV SASUKE

Je suis Madara en me demandant ce qu'il veut. Je n'aime pas ça. Puis, l'homme masqué s'arrête. Il se tourne vers moi, me demandant si je veut toujours le suivre. Je hoche la tête et j'observe la grotte dans laquelle nous nous trouvons ainsi que Madara pour déceler la moindre faiblesse et inattention de sa part. Je compte bien m'échapper d'ici, pas question de trainer avec cet homme si louche ni de faire affaire avec lui.

Puis, il bifurque et lance, dans un coin de la grotte :

-Salut Naruto-kun, déjà réveillé ?

Naruto ?_ Naruto _? Je m'approche instinctivement, avant de rencontrer _ses_ yeux saphyr. Il a changé, mais c'est bien lui. Il est devenu plutôt beau, perdant ses rondeurs d'enfant, il fait très mature et à la fois très enfantin à cause de son expression puérille moqueuse et amusée. Sa musculature est développée, mais comme il le faut, ni trop, ni pas assez. Il est appuyé contre le mur, provoquant, enchaîné comme moi tout à l'heure. Ses yeux sont toujours bleus et brillant mais semblent brulants et ses lèvres bombées et roses devant lesquelles n'importe qui fantasmerait s'entrouvrent à ma vue:

-Salut Sasuke.

Il semble amusé et attend ma réponse. Je ne le savais pas si .. attirant et provoqueur! Je lui répond d'un ton froid ( si on peut appeler ca une réponse) :

-Naruto.

Madara nous observe. Puis il me dit avant de nous tourner le dos:

-Sasuke, si j'ai ramené Naruto ici, c'est parce que je veut voir de mes propres yeux si tu es bien décidé de suivre le chemin de la vengeance et que tu pourras détruire Konoha. Prends ça comme un défi si tu veut. Et n'oublies pas, tu es aussi mon prisonnier... **_pour l'instant_**_._

Il insiste sur les derniers mots, son regard allant de Naruto à moi. Puis il lâche enfin avant de tourner les talons:

-Je reviendrai demain matin. J'ai des choses à faire d'ici là. Sasuke, fais ton choix.

Je ne tenterai pas de partir et il le sait. Madara est bien plus fort que moi même si ça ne me plait pas de l'admettre. Sans un regard pour le blond, je m'assoit moi aussi contre la pierre. Je me demande ce que Madara a en tête, comment allais je venger mon frère, _pourquoi _l'Uzumaki est ici, pourquoi était _si _craquant, pourquoi venais-je juste de penser ça ... Un soupir de découragement et d'accablement m'échappe et si mon ancien équipier n'était pas ici, j'aurais volontiers laissait mes larmes couler sur mon visage et prit la tête entre mes mains, elle me faisait si mal... Tout ce que j'avais accumulé en ces quelques heures, c'était trop. Mais voilà,** il** était là. Je n'allais surement pas lui montrer ce spectacle pitoyable. Je suis un Uchiwa tout de même. Je tourne la tête vers l'objet de mes pensées. Celui-ci ne bouge pas, si se n'est qu'il me fixe effrontément. Est-ce bien le Naruto que je connais ? Un sourire nait sur mes lèvres, je dois avouer qu'il est vraiment bien foutu. En plus, attaché par les bras qui le tirent vers le haut, il est une véritable figure érotique. Il me sourit et me demande, d'une voix qui ferait rougir plus d'une personne:

-Dis, __Sasu__ tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service ?

Je le fixe sans répondre.

-En fait, dit-il en grimaçant, ces chaines me font vraiment mal. Mes poignets me brulent.

Voyant que je ne disais toujours rien, il reprit mais cette fois d'une voix mielleuse:

-Tu ne voudrais pas me détacher un peu?

Bon sang ! Il me prend pour un imbécile ou quoi! Je lui adresse enfin la parole, parlant d'une voix égale que je voulait sans émotions:

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais accepter ?

-Hé bien.. Il se mord la lèvre, séducteur. Oui.

Ses yeux brûlent, _me _brûle pourquoi ne pas aller le détacher .. _non !_ je ne veut pas paraître faible devant _lui._ Certainement pas. Je décide de jouer son jeu et je m'approche de lui, souriant.

Arrivé juste devant lui, je m'accroupis pour que ses yeux soit à la hauteur des miens, nos fronts se touchant presque et nos respirations se mêlent.

-Pas question, lui soufflais-je.

J'attendis en me demandant amusé quelle serait sa réaction car je savais qu'il ne resterai pas indiffèrent.

Le jeu venait de commencer.

POV NARUTO:

Mince. J'avais oublié que Sasuke avait toujours été plus fort que moi. Je devais vite trouver une solution. Je _voulais_ gagner. Je leva mes yeux vers les siens, noirs. Ils ne m'aidaient pas beaucoup, étant magnifiques. Je souris avec malice:

-C'est vraiment cruel, regarde comme je suis attaché!

-C'est vrai ça, dit-il, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux. Je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi.

Et merde.

Je me demande ce qu'il va faire.. Je n'ai pas le temps de cogiter longtemps. Il met sa main sur ma joue et la descendit jusqu'à mon menton pendant que ses lèvres se rapprochaient des miennes lentement. Maintenant, elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres, les battements de mon cœur s'accélèrent frénétiquement, et je ferme les yeux, attendant le contact.

Qui ne vient pas. A la place, je sens un souffle chaud dans mon cou accompagné d'une voix que je ne connais que trop bien:

-Tu as perdu Naruto.

J'ouvre brutalement les yeux, me sortant de ma transe dans laquelle j'étais plongée. Sasuke se remet face à moi, toujours aussi proche, un sourire sur ses lèvres sublimes. Si je voulais, je pourrais les embrasser, même attaché. C'est vraiment tentant.

Et puis soudain, je réalise qu'il gagne en beauté. Et je ne veut perdre contre lui. Je lui fait mon plus beau sourire et lui dit d'une voix sensuelle:

-Je n'en suis si sûr Sasu.

Mes pieds qui ne sont pas attachés lui enlace la taille, je le tient comme ça fermement contre moi et avant qu'il n'ai le temps de réagir, je plaque mes lèvres contre les siennes, les écrasant avec force. Elles s'entrechoquent brutalement et je sens le gout métallique caractéristique du sang dans ma bouche. Sachant que le brun n'allait pas tarder de réagir, va savoir _comment_, je glisse ma langue entre ses lèvres, caresse légèrement la sienne avant de rompre le contact. A mon tour de le fixer avec le sourire.

Qu'allais-tu faire Sasuke?

POV SASUKE:

Cet imbécile sourit, triomphant. Je sens mon mal de tête reprendre. _Gagne!_ me cri une partie de moi tandis que l'autre me dit de laisser tomber et de me reposer. Je dois avouer qu'il sait embrasser l'imbécile. C'est fort, puissant, sauvage et j'ai encore le gout du sang de lorsqu'il a passé sa langue dans ma bouche. J'en veut encore. Je le regarde alors et sourit. Je n'allais surtout pas me laisser faire. Je préfère jouer au séducteur:

-Alors comme ça je te plait ?

Le blond pour toute réponse commençe à mordiller mes lèvres et à leur passer des petits coups de langue dessus tout en me fixant avec un air provoquant. Je comprit là où voulait en venir et je mis une main sur sa hanche, le laissant jouer avec ma bouche. Il s'amuser à la butiner, sans jamais risquer le contact comme tout à l'heure. _Il me fait attendre._ Mais sera-t il capable __lui__ de résister ? Voulant le piéger à son propre jeu, je commença à lui caresser la cuisse, s'approchant de l'entre jambe mais en me dérobant toujours quand j'étais près.

Il mordit plus fort ma lèvre, serais-t il en train de retenir un soupir ? Je cala alors mon autre main dans son dos et nos corps se rapprochèrent ... il resserra sa prise sur ma taille et se mordit encore la lèvre alors que je faisait de même, nous retenons tout deux de gémir. C'était tellement agréable...

Notre désir était maintenant palpable, mes caresses devenaient plus fortes, se rapprochaient de plus en plus de son sexe et ses bécots devenaient plus osés, rapprochant nos lèvres en les léchant et les mordant toujours plus fort et plus rapidement. Nous n'aurions pas pu nous arrêter. Lui le premier poussa un gémissement, ne pouvant plus se retenir et ce fut le signal qui j'attendais.

Mes mains se mirent sur ses hanches, collant nos deux corps alors que je l'embrassais à pleine bouche.

POV NARUTO

C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Un trop plein d'émotions se bousculaient en moi et le désir me faisait tourner la tête, __je le veut! je le veut!__ scandait tout mon être brûlant! Son baiser était passionné, ravageur. Ses lèvres voulaient toujours plus, alternant tendresse et violence. Je répondis au baiser comme je pouvais, tremblant sous la vague de plaisir qui m'assaillait. _Je veut qu'il m'appartienne, ___je____le veut tout entier___, _pensais-je alors que j'entrouvrais les lèvres où il glissa sa langue pour approfondir le baiser. Ce fut le début d'un long ballet où nos langues se rencontraient, s'exploraient, jouaient l'une avec l'autre, tentant toujours de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Je grogna de contentement quand ses mains se glissèrent sous mon t-shirt et commencèrent à explorer ma peau, la caressant avec une tendresse qui me déconcerta, je ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être si doux. Puis elles s'arrêtèrent sur mes tétons déjà durs et les taquinèrent, les pinçant doucement alors que je gémissais.

Sasuke rompit à cet instant notre baiser tout en continuant ses attouchements et me regarda haletant. J'avais oublié que j'avais besoin d'air, j'en aspira de longues gorgées. Le brun avait le teint rose et les yeux brillant, quelques mèches de ses cheveux s'étaient collés sur son visage à cause de la sueur. __Irrésistible___. _Il me dit alors en fixant mes chaînes:

-ce serais plus pratique sans, non ?

J'avais les avait complétement oubliées et hocha la tête alors qu'il les brisait d'un geste net. Mes bras retombèrent et entourèrent son cou, comme si c'était leur position naturelle. Je put enfin ouvrir la bouche mais ce fut presque dans un murmure que je prononça ses quelques mots:

-Mais Madara ?

Il me regarda sans dire un mot d'abord et en me souriant puis reprit possession de ma bouche dans un baiser tendre, je poussa un soupir.

-Tu voudrais que j'arrête ? Me demanda-t il entre deux embrassades.

-Non non, surtout pas continue, le suppliais-je.

Je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête et il s'en rendit compte amusé mais tout en accédant à ma demande à mon grand plaisir. Ses mains baladeuses caressaient mon torse alors que les miennes descendaient lentement le long de son dos jusqu'à son pantalon. Je glissa mes doigts à l'intérieur et caressa ses fesses musclées par dessus le tissus de son boxer, lui arrachant un gémissement qui me fit le plus grand plaisir. Encouragé, j'enlevai mes mains de son cul si sexy et défit sa ceinture.

Je reprenais lentement le dessus.

POV SASUKE

Il enleva ma ceinture et me regarda avec ses si beaux yeux, leur bleu plus devenu profond et voilé par le désir.

-tu vas garder tes vêtements ? Me demanda- t il d'une voix sensuelle.

-mais bien sûr que non __mon chou__…répliquais sur le même ton et le faisant rougir, toi non plus d'ailleurs... _si_ ?

Naruto enleva son t-shirt pour seule réponse, me laissant admirer le torse musclé que je caressait depuis tout à l'heure. Je sentit mon membre se durcir, j'étais à présent très excité mais j'allais pas m'avouer vaincu. Mais il me devança,

-Hmmmm, murmura-t il en sentant se qui se passait par notre proximité, tu es donc si impatient ?

J'enleva ma chemise à mon tour et je mis une main sur son sexe, il était lui aussi très dur.

-mais tu es dans le même état que moi, je caressais sa fierté par-dessus son pantalon, non ?

-alors qu'attendons nous pour commencer ? Me demanda t-il haletant.

Une invitation. Je souris de toutes mes dents et reprit possession de son torse ( décidément je le trouvait à mon goût celui là) en laissant des marques violacées sur son corps. Je descendit jusqu'à rencontrer son vêtement que j'ôtai. Il était en caleçon maintenant. Et il serais bientôt à _moi._

Puis, me surprenant, Naruto se jeta littéralement sur moi et me plaqua contre un mur, commençant à lécher tout mon haut du corps m'arrachant des gémissants de plaisirs Ses mains se placèrent sur mes hanches et descendirent mon pantalon jusqu'à l'enlever complètement. Je n'avais pas _encore_ gagné, pensais-je, nous étions tout deux en sous vêtement à présent. Mais pas pour longtemps. Il tira sur mon caleçon et au début, l'élastique ne voulait pas céder ce qui me fit rire mais le beau blond arriva rapidement à ses fins et je retrouva nu contre lui. Il me sourit, le souffle court mais je ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reposer et l'embrassa passionnément. Alors, je le débarrassa à son tour de son dernier vêtement et laissa faire mon corps et mes envies.

POV NARUTO

Sasuke se déhanchait sur moi, frottant nos deux sexes l'un contre l'autre d'une manière très agréable. Si agréable que je soupirait et gémissait en continu. Une vrai fille. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'en vouloir, ce n'était pas ma première fois -loin de là- et j'avais expérimenté déjà homme et femme mais aucun de mes partenaires ne m'avait fait ressentir autant de plaisir et de désir.

Lorsqu'il commença à me caresser, à descendre ses mains sur mon torse comme de l'eau qui coule et à titiller ma partie sensible, je gémit et me cabra dans ses bras, lui laissant le contrôle. __Pour l'instant___ du moins. _Je n'avais pas oublié notre jeu. Puis je sentit sa langue caresser en long mon membre qui se durci encore. C'était une torture lente...

-plus vite Sasuke .. lui intimidais-je.

Il n'obéit qu'au bout d'un certain temps pour me faire languir et commença à me sucer, me faisant perdre la tête.

- mmm … c'est bon, continue ….

Il est très doué, pensais-je alors que Sasuke continuai encore et encore. Lorsqu'il cessa, je me laissa tomber à ses côtés. Il paraissait tout sauf exténué. Ça m'énerva quelque peu et je décida de lui faire ressentir du plaisir à lui aussi. Je le renversa et me mis à quatre pattes sur lui, un sourire aux lèvres en l'observant.

Ses yeux ombrageux, ses lèvres rougies par les baisers, il était la luxure même et lui aussi me souriait, provoquant, attendant que je fasse quelque chose. C'était ce que j'allais faire et j'allais prendre mon temps.

Je commença par lui lécher les lèvres et à alterner les baisers furtifs et passionnés puis je m'attaqua à son lobe que je mordilla alors qu'il laissait échapper des soupirs. Je continua ma descente jusqu'à sa gorge que je couvris de baisers et de suçons et descendit sur son torse avant de lécher ses boutons de chair et de les mordiller. Je les délaissa ensuite et mis ma langue dans son nombril. Le brun se cabra à ce contact et je l'asticota un moment sous ses gémissements sourds avant de finir par arriver jusqu'à sa fierté que je commença d'abord à caresser avant de la prendre en bouche et commença à faire courir ma langue dessus à un rythme de plus en plus soutenu. Lorsque je me recula, je constata avec joie que ses joues étaient rosies et que nous étions tout deux recouverts d'une légère couche de sueur. Il allait être mien.

XxX

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, les yeux embués par le désir. Naruto mit les mains les fesses du brun et commença à introduire son doigt dans son anus, bien décidé à être le dominant. Mais Sasuke en avait décidé autrement et à son tour, il pénétra le blond avec un doigt.

Celui-ci gémit mais introduit un autre doigt, faisant grogner de plaisir le brun qui changea de tactique. Il enfonça trois doigts en Naruto et avant que son amant n'ai le temps de répliquer, il l'embrassa avec toute la fougue dont il était capable toute en commençant des mouvements de va-et-viens avec ses doigts, faisant hoqueter et gémir l'intéressé qui mit ses mains dans le dos de Sasuke afin d'avoir une prise. La partie _semblait_ toute gagnée_._

Sasuke finit par remplacer ses doigt par son sexe, le déposant d'abord en douceur à l'entrée de l'anus puis en l'introduisant à moitié, ne voulant rien brusquer malgré la folle envie qu'il avait de Naruto. Il voulaitfaire passer le plaisir de son partenaire au même niveau que le sien mais le blond le supplia, haletant,

-Mais baise moi putain Sasuke.

C'en était trop, le beau dominant ne pouvait pas résister à sa voix suppliante et gémissante, à ses joues rougies par le plaisir, à ses yeux qui le brûlait littéralement et il pénétra d'un coup son amant qui agrippa son dos en le griffant violemment tout en criant de douleurs et de plaisir mêlés mais le plaisir l'emportant sur la souffrance.

Naruto en voulait plus, il pressa son bas du ventre contre Sasuke pour lui faire comprendre et donna un coup de rein. L'Uchiwa obéit alors et commença des mouvements de va et vient en accélérant jusqu'à toucher la prostate du blond qui hurla de plaisir et recommença son manège plusieurs fois, jusqu'à l'orgasme qu'ils eurent simultanément, comme si ils n'étaient qu'un seul homme.

Le blond s'écroula alors sur le torse du brun qui s'était assis et qui l'entoura de ses bras, tout deux essoufflés et savourant encore le bonheur et le plaisir qu'ils venaient de ressentir.

-Si un jour on m'aurait dit que je coucherai avec toi, j'aurais bien ri, dit Naruto au bout d'un petit moment avec un air amusé, brisant le silence.

Le brun resserra son étreinte avant de glisser suavement à l'oreille de son amant,

-Si on m'avait dit que t'étais aussi bon, je t'aurais couché sur le gazon depuis longtemps.

L'intéressé en frissonna de plaisir mais rétorqua,

-Je ne sais pas si tu aurais dit la même chose à 12 ans.

Sasuke eut un petit rire chaud et grave qui fit chaud au cœur à Naruto, sentant que le rire était sincère. C'était la première fois qu'il était aussi intime avec Sasuke, la première fois qu'il l'entendait vraiment rire. Le blondinet était si bien dans les bras du brun qui l'enveloppai d'une agréable chaleur protectrice qu'il en oubliait l'étrange situation dans laquelle il était. Après tout, il venait de coucher avec son ancien rival en y prenant un incroyable plaisir et maintenant discutait calmement avec lui.

-Au fait, demanda- t il, quand as-tu apprit à faire ça ?

-__Ça__ ? Se moqua gentiment Sasuke, je ne comprend pas très bien le sens de ta question …

Le blond se tortilla un peu en cherchant quelque chose à rétorquer rapidement et finit par dire, d'une voix terriblement séductrice,

-Je suis meilleur dans l'action que quand je parle, tu veut que je te montre pour t'expliquer ?

Le brun fit un cercle avec sa langue sur le cou du blond, avant de lui murmurer, la voix gravée par le désir,

-Avec plaisir, monsieur Uzumaki.

L'intéressé se retourna alors et le plaqua au sol, se mettant à califourchon sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement alors le brun gémissait doucement avant de lui laisser un accès total à sa bouche. Le blond en profita pour glisser sa langue dans ses lèvres, jouant et dominant leur baiser, le brun se laissant faire. Puis, il rompit leur baiser, et demanda,

-Hmmmm … as tu compris le sens de ma question ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit le beau brun en attirant Naruto vers lui, collant leur corps avant de l'embrasser à perdre haleine, baiser auquel le blond lui répondit.

Ils se frottèrent l'un contre l'autre et cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui domina entièrement, masturbant Sasuke jusqu'à l'obliger à ouvrir les cuisses pour le pénétrer, les faisant tout deux hurler de désir.

A la fin de leur ébats, le blond se retourna vers son voisin, moqueur,

-Tu as compris cette fois ?

-Hmmmm … je crois bien que oui, tu as été plutôt convaincant. répondit le brun légèrement honteux de s'être fait prendre comme une fille, il avait toujours été le dominant, et pour répondre à ta question, ne crois pas que je ne suis pas un adolescent pleins d'hormones moi aussi. Et si on considère ma beauté et mon charme naturel, je n'ai aucun mal à me procurer des partenaires. Mais pour parler de toi, dis moi tout, qui a été le premier à être dans ton lit ?

-La première, reprit amusé Naruto.

-Ha ? Tu serais donc bi ? Qui ? Je la connais ?

Cela fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Naruto, Sasuke lui rappelant ce pourquoi il avait été entraîné ici, lui rappelant tout ce qu'il avait oublié dans ses bras.

-Les gens changent Sasuke, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, tu ne la reconnaîtrais plus.

Le brun revint lui aussi à la réalité brusquement au ton sec et amère de Naruto qui avait réussit à lui faire oublier tout ses tourments. Il avait pensé un instant que le blond était la solution à ses problèmes. Il sentit son mal de tête reprendre. Il se leva alors sans un mot et commença à chercher ses vêtements éparpillés sur le sol, brisant l'instant de rêve qu'ils avaient eut tout deux. Alors qu'il se rhabillait, le blond fit de même en étant triste et en colère. C'était vrai que Sasuke les avait trahi mais il avait passé un moment si agréable en sa compagnie qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer que celui-ci revienne à Konoha. A la pensé de l'avoir blessé, son cœur se serra et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux mais il les refoula comme il l'avait toujours fait.

POV SASUKE

J'ai mal à la tête. J'étais en train de passer un super moment en sa compagnie, riant pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ce blond avait réussit à m'exciter comme un fou, à tel point de prendre énormément de plaisir à me laisser dominer et prendre comme une fille. Mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de briser cet instant, cette intimité qui venait de naître entre nous. Je sens que j'ai mal mais ça ne semble pas provenir de ma tête mais de mon cœur et de mes yeux. Serais-t il en train de faire naitre des sentiments en moi ? Risible.__Ou pas__ ... me souffle une petite voix. Mais tout de même, _quel crétin. _Au moins, j'espère qu'il me laissera tranquille maintenant. Je le regarde d'un air mauvais. Toi mon gaillard, je te conseille de ne pas dire un...

-Sasu...

...mot...

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! grognais-je, de mauvaise humeur.

-Et pourquoi ? Me répondit-il du tac au tac, m'agaçant encore plus.

Je le regarde, marquant une légère pause.

-Tu n'existe plus pour moi, dis-je en reprenant mon ton ferme et froid.

Bien, il ne faudrait pas que mes émotions se voient.

Je sens avoir touché un point sensible. Son visage se décompose lentement et son sourire disparait. Il soupire avec colère:

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure! Et puis, sais-tu pourquoi je me suis retrouvé ici ? Ou à cause de__qui__plutôt, siffle-t il, son regard plein de sous-entendus.

Je ne répond pas, je ne veut pas répondre. J'ai mal, ma tête va exploser. Il peut très bien continuer tout seul, ce qu'il fait très bien d'ailleurs:

-Bordel Sasuke! Je suis parti _te _chercher ! Mais c'était déjà trop tard et là l'akatsuki m'a enlevé ! Tout ça à cause de ta petite personne!

Il cri encore, la colère faisant briller ses yeux et rougir ses joues. Je ne peut pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il est très mignon ainsi alors que ses cris sont comme des lames, à chaque phrase qu'il prononce, je la sens s'enfoncer dans mon crâne, j'ai mal à la tête merde ! Pas besoin de hurler! J'ai besoin de tranquillité, de réfléchir seul. Je viens d'apprendre il y a quelques heures que mon frère n'était pas un traitre, qu'il m'avait aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle et que je l'avais tué! Et puis je m'étais senti si bien avec l'Uzumaki ... Je me détourne du blond pour enfoncer ma tête dans mes bras et pousse un sanglot avant de me reprendre mais il ne passe pas inaperçu. Naruto s'arrête brusquement de hurler ce qui me fit le plus grand bien. Il reprit, d'une voix douce:

-Sasuke ? Sasuke ? Tu ... tu pleures ?

-Mais non crétin, dis-je faiblement, luttant contre les larmes.

Il ne répond pas à l'insulte et s'approche de moi. __Non, non ! Va – t en !__ Je voudrai lui hurler au visage mais je n'y arrive pas. Trop fatiguant. Puis je sens sa présence à mes côtés et des bras chauds m'entourer.

-Sasuke.. je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te peiner.

Quel imbécile. Je n'ai même pas écouté ce qu'il a dit. Pourtant, je relève la tête, je suis bien trop fatigué pour le lui faire remarquer, **j'ai besoin de lui**. Je l'attire à moi et le serre dans mes bras à mon tour. Je niche ma tête dans son cou et sent son odeur, rassurante. Je veut rester comme ça pour toujours, à l'abri dans ses bras. Je commence alors à pleurer, me laissant aller pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Il hésite d'abord mais finit par me bercer doucement en me caressant les cheveux, agissant comme un baume réparateur sur tout mon être. Je le sais à présent, je l'aime.

POV NARUTO

Sasuke pleure doucement contre moi, je sens ses larmes silencieuses dans mon cou. Il me paraît vraiment fragile, là, entre mes bras qui le berce. Ses cheveux sont très doux, je les caresse. Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses bras qui m'étreignent fort, s'accrochant à moi comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Je suis tellement proche de lui encore une fois. J'ai comme une petite chaleur dans mon cœur, je suis bien avec lui, comme ça. Nous restons comme ça un petit moment puis il parla enfin, d'une voix faible et cassée:

-mon frère … Itachi … n'était pas … pas … un traitre. Il avait massacré ma famille sur l'ordre de l'hokage en personne... mais il n'a pas pu me tuer .Naruto .. je me sens si perdu et … si …. _si_ ..._seul_.

J'en oublia de respirer. C'était la première fois que Sasuke me faisait une confession aussi intime. Je lui murmura à l'oreille:

-Mais tu n'es pas seul Sasuke …

Il releva la tête et m'interrogea du regard. Je continua sur mon lancée, c'était le moment ou jamais pour lui dire ce que je ressentais pour lui,

-Je suis là moi. Tu sais Sasuke, si je t'ai poursuivit pendant toutes ses années c'est parce que …

Il semblait attendre la fin de ma phrase. J'achevai enfin d'une voix serrée par l'émotion,

-c'est parce que je t'aime.

Il me fixa avec de grands yeux,

-Je t'aime Sasuke, répétais-je je d'une voix un peu plus assurée mais secouée par des sanglots.

Je m'approcha de lui et déposa un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres, nous pleurons à présent tout deux. Il semblait abasourdit quand il parla enfin,

-Naruto... je... je.. ce n'est pas vrai! Tu ne peut pas .. mais .. pourquoi ? mais ...

Je lui sourit et lui caressa la joue avant de lui répéter encore une fois, étrangement apaisé,

-Je t'aime Sasuke, c'est la vérité.

Il pleura encore alors et m'embrassa sur la bouche avant de dire dans un souffle, me remplissant d'une joie sans pareil,

-je t'aime aussi.

POV SASUKE

-je t'aime aussi.

C'était la vérité et j'étais heureux dans l'instant présent. Le beau blond avait fait chavirer mon cœur et avait chassé mes ténèbres.

-Naruto, dis-je, je ne veut pas te perdre.

-Moi non plus Sasuke, me répondit-il très sérieusement, plus jamais. Mais serais-tu prêt à renoncer à la vengeance pour moi ?

Ce fut comme un électrochoc en pleine poitrine. Abandonnerais-je Itachi ? Pourrais je vivre sans l'avoir venger ? Néanmoins, j'avais déjà ma réponse,

-oui.

Un grand sourire éclot sur son visage et il me regarda, l'air si heureux que je ne regretta pas une seconde de l'avoir choisit, après tout mon frère serai heureux de savoir que je suis heureux moi aussi. Puis le blond avait prouvé qu'il était bien plus fort que Itachi car il avait réussit à changer mon coeur. Mais je reprit d'une voix grave,

-Naruto .. par contre, je ne reviendrai pas à Konoha.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent,

-Mais pourquoi ? Ne vient-tu pas juste de dire le contraire ? Nous pourrons être heureux au village!

-Non.. Naruto, je ne pourrais pas vivre dans le même village que ceux qui ont fait un enfer la vie de mon frère.

Il sembla alors perdu dans ses pensées et devant son absence de réponse, j'eus soudain peur,

-Naruto … sil te plait, ne m'abandonne pas! Le suppliais-je.

POV NARUTO

Il pleurait tellement que ma chemise était trempée. Il paraissait si fragile quand je le comparait aux dernières heures. En le regardant, je voulais vivre pour toujours avec lui, loin de la haine, pour cicatriser ses blessures et les miennes. Revenir à ma vie quotidienne ? Non, je ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans Sasuke. Je le rassura d'une voix douce,

-non Sasuke, je ne te laisserais plus jamais seul, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il parut enfin se calmer et arrêta de pleurer. Puis nous nous arrêtâmes de parler pendant un moment, tout deux en train de réfléchir. Il rompit enfin le silence qui s'était installé entre nous,

-Naruto, tu as chassé les ténèbres de mon cœur pour l'instant et je suis prêt à abandonner ce qui était ma raison de vivre, la vengeance. Mais toi, serais tu prêt à abandonner ton village et ton rêve de devenir Hokage ?

Je comprit à cet instant que Sasuke ne serais pas le seul à devoir faire un choix et que c'était égoïste de ma part de penser que je pourrais continuer ma vie d'antan avec celui que j'aimais à mes côtés. Néanmoins, j'étais moi aussi prêt à tout abandonner pour lui,

-oui, lui répondis-je. Partons ensembles.

il me sourit d'abord et m'embrassa alors que je lui rendait son baiser. Il était différent, plus .. amoureux ? Mais il afficha vite une mine plus sombre,

-Naruto, pour fuir avec toi, il faut d'abord sortir d'ici.

-C'est vrai, répondis-je, j'avais complètement oublié. Comment est-ce qu'on va faire ?

-écoute, j'ai réfléchit.

Je le regarda intensément, il paraissait .. triste ?

-j'ai bien réfléchit et …. c'est la seule solution je pense, reprit-il, il faut que nous reprenions chacun nos vies de notre côtés pour l'instant.

Je fut encore plus secoué que lorsque qu'il m'avait avoué son amour, j'ouvris la bouche mais il me coupa,

-Naruto, ait foi en moi, je viendrais te chercher.

-Mais … pourquoi ? Arrivais-je enfin à articuler.

-tu vas t'enfuir avant que Madara revienne et rentrer à Konoha. Moi, il faut que récupère le corps de mon frère.

-Mais Sasuke, je le ferai avec toi! Je suis prêt à tout pour toi!

-Non Naruto, dit-il calmement, il faut que je l'enterre ainsi que mon ancienne vie. Il faut aussi que je fausse compagnie à Madara dt que je règle certaines affaires avec les gens qui m'ont aidé.

Je ne répondis pas pas tout de suite, trop choqué par la dure réalité.

-Oui je comprend, finis-je par dire.

Je me leva et l'embrassa avec désespoir. Il répondit à mon baiser comme si c'était la fin du monde et me serra longuement dans ses bras. Puis, je me redressa et partit en direction de la sortie,

-Je t'attendrais à Konoha, Sasuke. Toujours.

Mon cœur était déchiré de cette dure séparation. C'était comme si on me privait de ma moitié. En m'en allant, je l'entendit crier derrière moi,

-Je t'aime Naruto!

Je me retourna une dernière fois et lui dit, le visage ruisselant de larmes,

-Oui, moi aussi.

Puis, je sortit de la grotte.

**FIN DU FLASH BACK**

POV NARUTO

Après la séance d'entraînement, je m'en alla directement pour éviter Sakura ou une autre jeune fille qui voudrais me faire des avances. Je soupira. Avant, je n'étais même pas capable de remarquer que Hinata avait des sentiments pour moi mais maintenant, je voyais venir de loin toutes leurs tentatives de séduction. Mais mon cœur était déjà prit et ça depuis longtemps. Ça faisait à présent deux ans depuis que j'avais été enlevé par l'akatsuki et avait décidé de vivre pour Sasuke, pour nous … car je savais qu'il viendrais. Du moins, je l'espérais de tout cœur.

J'étais plongé dans mes pensées lorsqu'une voix féminine (horriblement) familière semblait être tout à côté. Je me cacha vite derrière un muret et regarda discrètement d'où venait la voix.

Et là je vis devant ma maison un … attroupement ? De filles qui toute avaient un petit cadeau à la main. Et merde. J'avais oublié que c'était mon anniversaire. Toutes ces .. filles ? Murmuraient entre elles et je vis à leur tête une tête de cheveux roses que j'identifiai vaguement comme une légère impression de déjà vu. Puis un petit éclair se fit dans ma tête, _mon fan-club. _Sakura (l'éclair rose surement) était leur présidente, elle lança à toute la troupe:

-Bon, chères compatriotes! Il est temps de lancer l'assaut de l'anniversaire surprise du beau Naruto!

Un anniversaire surprise. Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage aujourd'hui et je tourna le dos, les laissant frapper à ma porte. Je courut alors vers mon endroit secret et atteignit rapidement un lac caché par de grands arbres. Mon refuge, là où je pouvais penser librement à mon amour et supporter la vie sans lui et sa présence. Je n'avais rien dit à personne de mon enlèvement ni de Sasuke. Je le revoyais sans cesse, lui et son corps d'albâtre, qui gémissait sous mes caresses. Ses yeux sombres luisant de désir puis d'amour. Ses promesses, ses baisers qui me faisaient tourner la tête et ses « je t'aime ». Mes doigts dans ses cheveux, son souffle mêlé au mien, son rire grave et chaud. Je voyais maintenant apparaître sa silhouette sur un grand arbre en face de moi. Lui et son humour si particulier, lui qui voulait toujours gagner …

Sa silhouette se déplaçait maintenant en ma direction, un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Es-tu encore un rêve ? Lui demandais-je alors qu'il s'approchait vers moi, me laissant admirer tout son corps.

Je ferma les yeux, il paraissait si réel que ça en faisait mal.

-Allons _amour _, tu me déçois là.

C'était sa voix, si belle, mélodieuse. _Sa … ___sa___ voix ? _J'ouvris brutalement les yeux alors que je sentais un souffle chaud contre mon visage._ IL était là_. C'était son visage, ses traits si bien dessinés et parfaits. Il avait un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres …

-Sa... _Sasuke _? Demandais-je à cette apparition, ébahit.

-Tu es vraiment lent à la détente chéri.

Je devais le regarder avec des yeux ronds parce qu'il éclata de rire.

-Sasuke, alors c'est vraiment toi. Dis-je encore, un bonheur indéfinissable qui se propageais dans tout mon être.

-Oui _darling._ Je suis venu pour toi, tu te souviens ?

J 'émis un petit rire avant de caresser sa joue, elle était toujours aussi douce, il était si proche de moi .. il était venu …

-Je t'aime, lui fis-je.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi, dit-il en prenant mon visage en coupe et en m'embrassant.

Ses lèvres sur les miennes eurent un effet dévastateur, sa bouche si douce et brulante, sa langue désireuse de toujours plus émerveillèrent mes sens. Ma sensation de manque et de lassitude s'était envolée. C'était bien lui. Et j'allais enfin pouvoir vivre loin de tout avec lui. Puis à la fin de notre baiser, il me dit tendrement:

-Joyeux anniversaire Naruto.

**FIN**


End file.
